Bernard's Angel
by Makai-Rahl
Summary: Every Christmas, Charlie is subject to the you look like Bernard tease, but this year, he reveals something to the team that they never knew about him. ONESHOT! Merry early Christmas everyone!


Disclaimer: Don't own Numb3rs, or The Santa Clause idea 

A/N: as a gift to my few fans, who review for me talking o long on my stories, here's a "Bernard/ Charlie" one shot just for the heck of it! Merry early Christmas everybody!

"Do we have to watch these again?" Charlie complained, taking out _The Santa Clause_ movies from the DVD rack and putting them on the coffee table.

"Uh duh little brother." Don sniggered as he opened the door for Larry, Colby, Megan and David. "Hey guys, get ready for some major complaining tonight." The others besides Larry wore confused looks.

"Ah Charles I sense the annual " I hate looking like the Elf" complaint coming on."

Charlie huffed as he stood and nodded, almost comically, and Colby couldn't help but snigger, but David was the one who said, "Yeah he does look like Bernard doesn't he Megan?"

Meg couldn't help but join in the fun as she helped Alan bring out the chips and dip. " Yeah Charlie, why aren't you at the North Pole?"

"Oh my god… dad can you help here?" Charlie beseeched to his father, but Alan stayed quiet, enjoying the bonding of what he liked to think of his own little big family. And besides, Charlie did look like the elf.

After the first movie, the prodding didn't stop, and Charlie relinquished and added his own funny comment about the subject.

"Hey sense you all are having soooo much fun making me out to be Bernard, " he started as they adjourned to the kitchen for Christmas cheese cake and presents before the last move. " I once had a group of little kids come and tell me in the mall what they wanted for Christmas. I got it the rest of the year that the first movie came out. But there was this one that I took to heart. I had just started at Cal Sci," He paused to take a bite of cake, " When this little girl named Casey. She looked that she had just come from the orphanage, and it turns out that she had." Don and Alan nodded, they knew the story.

"What then?" Megan asked between bites, a sucker for heartstring stories.

"Well, She had told me what she wanted, and it turns out that her social worker was for all of those children that were in the first group. She was there at the mall to fill out another one of those Angel tree cards for Casey, and I asked her quietly where her Angel was, and I found it. It turns out that all the children's Angel's were there, so I took them all."

"And…" Colby was the one to add the next comment.

"Then I bought all the kids what they wanted, and on Christmas day…"

"Let me guess, you dressed up as Bernard, and went to the orphanage to hand out presents."

"Yep, that's what happened. Now all the kids are in high school and I still keep in touch with Casey when I can. She's a senior."

"That was very gallant of you Charlie." Larry added, finishing his, and the others agreed. After the last movie, they all opened their presents, and although it was late, there was a knock at the door.

"It's for you Charlie." Don called then moved out of the way of the door to reveal a girl with rusty brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Professor?"

"Casey! Wow, how are you? Merry Christmas!" Charlie went over and gave Casey a hug, then introduced her to the others.

"I just wanted to give you this, it's from all of us who you gave presents to. We just hoped it would be enough to pay you back for what you did for us. But I better go; I told mom that I'd be right home. Thanks again."

"Sure Casey, Any time."

Charlie turned and the group waited in anticipation as Charlie opened the card, and his eyes welled up with tears as he read, " To our favorite big helper, who gave us light that Christmas. Merry Christmas to our very own Bernard."

Charlie held up what was in the card, the stack of angels that he had turned back I with the gifts that year.

"All of them signed it."

He passed it around, and hung the Angels on the tree. And from that year on, the angles graced the tree with the reminder of what Christmas rule rang true. It is better to give than to receive.

Mak: Wow that was a lot more sentimental than I thought it would be, and unfournately there are children in positions like my character Casey's, and Charlie's story is partly true. Though the part about him picking up the angels wasn't, I read in an interview that David Krumholtz

" Had little kids coming up to me and tell me to tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas. All I would have to tell them is I bet that they were good and that I would tell Santa." The angel idea is one that I had because every other year when we can my mom and I pick up and angel, and help a little kid for Christmas.

Hit the button, and tell me about your guy's stories!


End file.
